A Hundred Years
by SapphireBee
Summary: For Bumblebee the years had been painfully short, for him only a few had seemingly passed, a blink of an eye, but they were full of love, life, family and friendship. Bumblebee and a hundred years of life with Sam and Michaela.


_Hey guys been a while life has been very busy and is set to become more jammed packed, (Uni Life...) I worked on this when I had a little spare time, hope you all enjoy. Song is by Five for Fighting and does not belong to me. Reviews are much appreciated :)  
_

A Hundred Years

By Steph

_I'm fifteen for a moment_

_Caught in between ten and twenty_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are._

When Sam was fifteen that was when he had first looked up at the night sky wondering, was there life out there? His questions were anwered a mere two years later when he met Bumblebee and the other autobots, the strange, wonderful aliens who soon became familiar and as much of a part of earth to Sam as himself.

_I'm twenty two for a moment_

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

The age when Sam and Michaela had joyously gone on an adventure with Bumblebee, to the red planet Mars, the two were young and in love, eager to see the wonders of the vast Universe, and Bee was more than overjoyed to show them.

_Fifteen there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got hundred years to live_

Bumblebee always knew humans had painfully short life spans, their existence barely measuring the blink of an optic for a being capable of outliving them a thousand times over. For now, his charges were young, healthy and full of life, the yellow scout tried not to dwell that, it would not always be the case and as much as he wanted them to be, Sam and Michaela would not be with him forever.

_I'm thirty three for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm of age_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

Everyone had been overjoyed when Sam announced he and Michaela were expecting their first child, but no-one was as happy or as proud that moment then Bumblebee.

_I'm forty five for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

Bumblebee remembered the day well, at forty five years; Sam had found his first grey hair. He had merely shrugged it off, laughing he was getting old. Bumblebee from that moment realized just how quickly time was moving, and it suddenly became even more precious.

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

Sam was fifty, at his half way point, the boy Bumblebee had met was now a man of wisdom, strength and unity in his family.

_Another blink of an eye_

_Sixty seven is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on_

Bee swore he had merely blinked his optics and Sam and Michaela's hair was suddenly grey with age. The two of them celebrating their forty fourth wedding anniversary along with their three grandchildren, Bumblebee was with the family as ever, never growing, never changing.

_I'm ninety nine for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

Two days before his one hundredth birthday, Sam had passed away in his sleep with Michaela and Bee by his side, surrounded by the entire family. Bumblebee's spark broke that day and he knew, the moment Sam had drew his last breath it would stay that way. Sam's last words were those of gratitude to the people he had shared his life, and when the moment finally came Sam had died with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile upon his lips. Anyone who didn't look closely would say the man was simply dreaming peacefully.

_Fifteen there's still time for you_

_Twenty two I feel her too_

_Thirty three you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day_

_Fifteen there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey fifteen, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got hundred years to live._

Before Bumblebee knew it, Michaela too had gone, joining Sam in the darkness of the unknown. For Bumblebee it had been painfully short, for him only a few years had seemingly passed, but they were full of love, life, family and friendship. All that was left of his two dear charge's was a single white tombstone and the memories that would remain with him, until he too joined them in the aftermath of life somewhere beyond the stars.


End file.
